lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Island of Bardos
Island of Bardos is a place introduced in Chapter 36 of Lawler-RPG - The Side Stories, around the same time as Chapter 91 of the original. It was originally introduced in Mazinger Z. This where the party has to defeat the last remnants of the Nobodies as well as Great General of Darkness' army, but they have to seperate from each other to find them. Plot Chapter 36 TBA Chpater 37 TBA Chapter 38 TBA Chapter 39 TBA Team Routes Talia's Route (Chapter 36) *Talia *Roxas *Kazuma Kiryu *Goro Majima *Lillie and Snowy *Gladion and Silvally *Goblin Slayer *Black☆Star *Auron *Devilman *Tsukasa *Xion *Simon Belmont *Ace and Jack *Carissa and Lyna *Violence Jack *Ainz Ooal Gown *Charlie (If recruited after Optional Chapter 4) *Violet Evergarden (NPC) *Alberdo (NPC) Auriana's Route (Chapter 37) *Auriana *Shin Getter Robo *Kurino Sandra and Sabine *Rocket Raccoon and Groot *Grape Juice *Taizo Hori *Keroro Robo Mk.II *Ultraman *Joker *Wu-Ruixiang *Lelouch vi Britannia *Ouedan Group and Ouedan Cheerleaders *Hakushon Daimao *Rein Weiss Ritter (Piloted by Nozomi Tojo) *Francœur *Bonta-Kun (If recruited after Optional Chapter 2) *C.C. (NPC) *Claire (NPC) Iris' Route (Chapter 38) *Iris *Akko Kagari *Aschen Brodel *Black Panther *G *Zidane Tribal *Vivi *Dr. Don and Dr. Dan *Bon Bonne *Zatanna *Lei Wulong *Tari (If recruited after Optional Chapter 1) *Pango *Daitarn 3 *Einst Alfimi *Ezel Granada *Stitch *Sakura Minamoto *Diana Cavendish *Lady Oscar and Utena Tenjo *Thomas Rogan (NPC) *Teisel Bonne (NPC) Lolirock's Route (Chapter 39) *All of them Enemies Chapter 36 *6 Aggros *3 Dipteras *2 Hermits *2 Arahabaki Prototypes *2 Goblins *5 Hobgoblins *3 Goblin Riders *6 Vegetoids *Nui Harime *4 Nihilegos *2 Guzzlords *Mother Beast *Dr. Franken Stein *3 Apetiters *5 Goblin Sages *2 Strange Heads *Azure Kite *2 Mystic Flyers *4 Dusks *2 Snipers *2 Sorcerers *Xigbar *4 AIDA *Xemnas Chapter 37 *3 Invaders *5 Invader UFOs *Clone Gore *Clone Burai *6 Metal Beasts *Metal Beast Dragon *4 Dadattas *2 Black Robodians *4 Golden Robodians *Kamuz *2 Pookas *3 Mage Pookas *2 Dark Pookas *2 Flygars *5 Hyper Spiky Goombas *3 Lethal Bob-ombs *2 Choombas *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings *3 Invader Cerberuses *2 Pyro Jacks *3 Glasglows *3 Shinkiros *Mordred (Piloted by Marianne vi Britannia) Chapter 38 *4 Elite V-Guards *2 V-Knights *5 Elite V-Lancers *V-Angel *Mephisto *Praxina *2 Cardboard Ninjas *Cardboard Samurai *3 Cardboard Criminals *2 Skeletons *Nitros Oxide *Captain Gantu *Black Waltz 3 (Damaged) *3 Oozes *4 Pincers *2 Chunks *Kuarl and Zeal *4 Meganoids *Omicon *Necron *3 Invader Nihilegos *2 Invader Cerberuses *Einst Wahrschein (stored inside Invader Lillie) *Don Zauser (NPC) *Koros (NPC) Chapter 39 *4 Naganadels *Necrozma *4 Ebitans *4 Lances *3 Moodys *The Magician *8 Grizzufa Ranks *Janga *8 Garudas *Clementine *5 Crystal Skulls *Shadow Iris *9 Auriana Clones *6 Talia Clones *4 Iris Clones *15 Kedoras *Mazinger ZERO *Great General of Darkness BGM Chapter 36 *Let's end the infestation (Project X Zone 2 - Kiryu's Battle Theme) *Mother Beast, Dr. Franken Stein and Harime arrived (Project X Zone 2 - Invisible Stalker) *Saving Dr. Franken Stein (Soul Eater - BLACK☆STAR (never lose myself)) *Saving Lusamine (Pokémon Sun and Moon - Farewell Solgaleo/Lunala) *Xigbar and Xemnas arrived (Project X Zone 2 - The Buzz of Shadows) *Azure Kite arrived (Project X Zone 2 - Gentle Hands) *Fight against Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts III - The 13th Struggles) *Xemnas using his powers (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Black Powder) *Fight against Xemnas one last time (Kingdom Hearts II - Darkness of the Unknown) *Final Blow to Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts 3 - Xion / Roxas Battle Theme) Chapter 37 *Bardos' Giants (SSBB - Step: Subspace) *Metal Beast Dragon and Kamuz arrived (Super Robot Wars X - The Dreadful Visitor) *Vs. Metal Beast Dragon for the last time (Getter Robo Armageddon - Kinpaku) *The Koopalings, their boss and Marianne arrived (Project X Zone 2 - Accelerating Chaos) *Marianne's last words (Code Geass - Invisible Sound) *Final Blow for the Metal Beast Dragon (Getter Robo Armageddon - Yuusou) *Michiru's Ghost (Getter Robo Armageddon - Lioku) Chapter 38 * Bardos' Lab (Project X Zone 2 - Pulsing Earth) * Confrontation with the Twins and the aliens (Super Robot Wars Z3 Jigoku-Hen - Champion to advert) *The arrival of Einst and the others (Super Robot Wars Z3 Jigoku-Hen - Distruption) *Vs. Einst Wahrschein (Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier EXCEED - True Order) *The Final Blow to Wahrschein (Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier EXCEED - Crimson Asura) Chapter 39 *Great General of Darkness' Plan (Project X Zone 2 - Invisible Dark) *A big trap! (Project X Zone 2 - The Buzz of Shadows) *Vs. Mazinger ZERO (Super Robot Wars X - Dynast, rising on Ground) *Vs. Great General of Darkness (Super Robot Wars X - Hungry Beasts) *A portal to the Palace (Final Fantasy XV - No Time Left) Category:Places Category:Mazinger